The illness
by Renee
Summary: Heero has a deadly illness and csn die (read an find out
1. the story begins

theillnesscalledloneridise

The year was after colony 199 Heero was enjoying himself he was now nineteen and was thinking of Relena and dose off!

Somewhere on earth……

"have you seen this man" said a girl "no I have not" "damn thanks anyway" she said and went to another man and that man was dun dun dun dun duuuuuun Duo 'am I looking at Heero no it's not Heero I am looking at I'm looking at a girl' he thought "have you seen this man?" she said to him

(pov duo Maxwell)

She showed me a picture of Heero "Heero" I said quietly " What? Did you say Heero? That's who I'm looking for!" she was looking for Heero "yes I did say Heero" I said to her "what is your name?" I asked "Lisa, and what is yours?" she replied "duo" I said comely.

End of Prolog Hope you enjoyed it please review 


	2. a day to remember

Chap

Chap.1: "a day to remember"

(pov. Heero Yue)

I was dancing with Reliena and herd a noise and I saw _her_ again the little girl she looked like me she was holding a baby boy his name was Heero Yue he was me……..

Lisa house outside it (pov Duo Maxwell) 

I wonder why she knows Heero and how she looks likes him I don't think they are related but who knows with Heero " come in duo" she said kindly to me " OK, I think I will" I replied to her we stepped into the house and she led me to a women about forty-four years old although she was quiet lovely for her age " mother Duo here knows Heero!!!!" she exclaimed " you, you know where baby is?!" said the woman " wait one minuet are you his mom!!!?" I asked her "yes I am Jara his Mother and I want to see my son now, now I say." She rely wanted to see him bad " O.K. I said to her in two weeks we will are going to have a reunion me Heero and some of are other friends you can see him then" " Yes I can finally see my son again after eighteen years of missing him" I figured it out Heero was taken at age one away from his family. Into the room came mini Heero and mini Heero-et " hewo, I'm Jenny. Who are you?" " I'm Duo, and who might you be" I said to the little boy "Johnny" he said. For some strange reason I liked Jenny better I don't know why " this man will bring Heero to us" Jara said.

(pov. Jenny)

"yea I get to see him por bonce(once) im my wife" I say to them "how old are you Jen" say Duo " four" I say "and i'm six" says Johnny "cool" Duo told us. " ill see you latter" he Says an gave me a kiss."

(pov Heero Yue )

I woke up in a cold sweat that was the tenth time I had that dream well at least this year iv been having it since as long as I can remember the only difference is Reliena! who is that girl and why is she so familiar what is her name oh what was it why cant I remember……

End of chap hope you enjoyed it please review I will have chapter two in soon…Renee 


	3. Reunion

CHAPTERN #2 Reunion   
(pov Heero yue)  
`I feel ill but I have to go to the reunion tomorrow'   
I said to myself as I fell back to sleep,   
it was a cold and dreamless sleep.  
(pov Duo Maxwell)  
It was Quatre's idea to have the reunion in the first place  
but we all thought it was a good idea we had not seen each otherin   
a long time. I was sitting watching the news   
when the story of a sickness came on   
I had known about it for a long time it was called  
loneridess and it was a serious illness if you got even  
a small case that of course would not kill   
you but you would be pretty damn sick.   
The day arrived and I went to the spot  
I was the only one of us who would not be traveling  
to get there at least not much Loneridess is not   
common where I am currently living at the time.   
Not much time had passed when Heero came   
he didn't look to good I just hoped it was not loneridess  
"Hey" I said "hello" then Quatre came   
"hi Duo, Heero how are you doing?" "fine"   
I replied just then a girl with purple hair and green eyes appeared   
"hello my name is Liz" she was pretty   
"Liz is, well you see were how can I say this.."  
She said what I think he was trying to say  
"were engaged" it was so wonderful I did not notice Quatre blush   
"when's the wedding?" I asked   
" we don't know, I just proposed to her a week ago"   
"when did she say yes?" " one second after I asked"   
"hi" it was Trowa "how is it im the last one"  
Wufei had come Liz told them the news when I noticed Heero  
fall and start sweating he had it Heero had loneridess......  
  
I know it was short but review please  
I need them for ideas I get writers   
block easily I want to know what you think   
of Quatre and Liz,Good bye for now _______Renee 


End file.
